


Shut Up and Dance With Me

by DaniJayNel



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: AU, Dancing, F/F, Fluff, Oneshot, Romance, request, yumikuri
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-19
Updated: 2017-01-19
Packaged: 2018-09-18 15:24:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 786
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9390860
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DaniJayNel/pseuds/DaniJayNel
Summary: Historia wants to dance but Ymir is too drunk, though she is too weak to resist giving Historia everything she wants. So they dance beside the bonfire while their friends watch on, and Ymir has more fun than she expected.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Requested based on the song Shut up and Dance from Walk the Moon

Historia’s fingers were warm as they clasped around Ymir’s elbow, almost as warm as the blazing fire atop the beach sand. Ymir felt her throat bob harshly and she dug her toes into the sand.

“Historia?”

Those warm blue eyes lit up with mischief and the flickering light of the bright fire. Ymir’s nerves were getting the best of her. Alcohol tended to do that, and it wasn’t like she hadn’t had quite a bit already. Salt water still clung to her skin, dampening the thin shirt that clung to her chest and abs. Historia’s pink lips pulled up in a smile.

“Afraid?” she taunted, lifting a perfect blonde brow.

Ymir puffed up, but she was right. “I’m too drunk right now,” she whined lowly. Historia’s grip never left her elbow, though. If anything her hold only tightened. Her palm felt far too hot against Ymir’s already clammy skin, but she welcomed it all the same. Historia was a discomfort she enjoyed.

“So what?” Historia told her, grinning. “Just shut up and dance with me. I love this song.”

Eren had driven his car close enough to where they had set up the bonfire and it blared all sorts of songs. Most of them were not to Ymir’s taste, but she had to agree that the one currently playing made her feel a tickle of enjoyment. Or maybe it was the way Historia was looking at her—daring, pleading. Ymir wanted to say more, bring forth another excuse, but her tongue felt too fat in her dry mouth. She swallowed hazardously again.

“You’re being mean,” she complained like a petulant child.

Historia laughed. Her hold fell away, but she then gently took Ymir’s hands in her own and tugged her forward. “Come on, you big baby,” she chided. “You’re holding back. It’s a beautiful night. I want to feel you against me.”

Ymir could definitely see the appeal in that. As much as her clouded brain told her not to agree to this and unavoidably fall on her face, naming herself the fool of the year, there was no part of her that could say no to Historia. Her chest warmed and her skin tingled and every inch of her said yes before her voice ever did. Historia saw her acquiescence and grinned that sly grin again, the one that both made Ymir weak in the knees and tight in the tummy.

“Fine,” she grumbled lowly, slipping their fingers together. “But if I fall, you’ll catch me.”

Historia laughed. It was Ymir’s favourite song and one she would much rather dance to. Not that she could actually dance anyway, but Historia dragged her closer to the fire and the light danced along her beautiful blue eyes and Ymir was a fool if she didn’t try.

 _This girl is my destiny,_ Ymir thought suddenly under the influence of too much alcohol and the magic of Historia’s smile. Despite her drunken stumbling, she managed to keep up. Historia moved her body in a way that hypnotized not only Ymir, but anyone else watching. Ymir felt more than saw the stares, but before she could shoot anyone a glare, Historia caught her chin in thumb and forefinger and titled her head downwards to stare into her eyes.

“Don’t you dare,” she warned. “Keep your eyes on me.”

Ymir blinked. Her grin came to her slowly. “ _Shut up,_ ” she mumbled. She slumped forward and wrapped Historia in her arms, letting go of every little ache and worry that plagued her. A surprised giggle burst from Historia’s lips, so Ymir kissed her right there. It was one of the sweetest kisses she had ever tasted. Their bodies never slowed, and when they pulled apart the fire in their eyes seemed to dance every brighter.

Historia’s moves became easier to follow and soon enough all moisture had dried upon Ymir’s skin. She moved against Historia’s body, hands at her hips then hands at her cheeks as they shared another kiss. When the song ended she stumbled a few steps backwards and then collapsed on her ass, dizzy from all the motion. Historia plopped down beside her and leaned against her arm.

“That was fun,” she sighed softly.

Ymir tilted her head back and stared up at the black sky with its millions of twinkling stars. Her chest tingled in the best way. “Yeah, I guess it sorta was,” she agreed. “You’re a good dancer.”

Historia chuckled. “Better than you.”

“You forced me, you evil midget.”

Instead of retorting with an insult of her own, Historia merely laughed and then tapped her lightly on the cheek. “Shut up and kiss me,” she commanded lowly.

Ymir did so with a grin on her lips.


End file.
